Jennifer's WTTW AU as Vines
Welp here we go. Oh boyyyyyyy Yelena: That's it, you're in time out, get on top of the fridge. Ansi, who is already climbing onto it: This House is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE! ---- Ansi: I'm telling you man, you gotta stop letting people walk all over you. Dennis, who is being walked on by Ansi: *Out of breath* oK-! ---- Saraline: No matter where you go in the Wayne, always keep an eye out for Ansi the tackling Alzheimer's patient. *Leaves* Olly: What's that suppose to mean? Ansi, running down the hallway: WHO AM I? *Crashes himself and Olly into a door* ---- Olly: So you like her, huh? Ansi, hanging with Julia: Yes. Olly: So you like him now? Ansi, hanging with Dennis: Yes. Olly: I don't understand. Who do you like? Girls? Boys? Ansi: *Grabs Olly's hands* Yes. ---- Ansi: *Messes around with metal tube* Saraline: Oh hey Ansi could you diddery don't? Ansi: *Puts down tube* FUCK YOU Ansi: Finally, they're gone now. Now I can keep these pennies to myself. Wendell, walking through the hallway: WE SMELL PENNIES *Runs at Ansi with the other Gyre members* Ansi: *Screams* ---- Ansi: *To Masterson* You are my dad, you're my dad! Boogy woogy woogy. ---- Saraline: Hello, I was just wondering, could you kindly point me into the direction where I asked for your opinion? ---- Ansi, to Saraline: I think- I think I know more about dark beem than you do, genius. ---- Ansi: Funcle Flowershirt why are all these fricken cookies on the floor!? Flowershirt: I fell, could you help me? Ansi: *Laughs* ---- Goodness: Welcome to physics! Jonah: *Sets off rocket* Goodness: HOLY MOLEY-! ---- Saraline: Mhmhm, that is not correct. Because according to the encyclopedia of *makes tounge noises*. ---- Ansi: What do we want? Albert: A heartfelt ending to this story! Ansi: Whe-...dad? Albert: Yes, I've finally found you son. ---- Goodness, appearing out of foam bubbles: Welcome to Bath and Body Works *Laughs*. ---- Wendell: *Zooms in on the Wayne's rooftop* Andrei: *Appears* ---- Saraline: WELCOME TO W.P. STUDY WE'RE ALL CHILDREN OF THE ARCSINE. KUMBYAAAAA MY LORD- ---- Ansi: Y'know what, I'm just gonna say it. The boys: Say it! Ansi: I don't care that you broke your elbow. ---- Albert: Hey son, what do you want to eat? Prizmal, speaking to Ansi: The powers of the Arcsine! Ansi: A bagel. Prizmal: No! Ansi: Two bagels. ---- Saraline: Hey Ansi! You no good Ansi! Olly: You'll never be shit! Saraline: You're just like your mother! ---- Leif: *Slides down the side of the escalator. Soon he hits something on it and falls off.* ---- Goodness: *Pushing shoes* Shoo, shoo, get out of the way! Shoo! *Laughs* ---- Ansi: How do you know what's good for me!? Dennis: That's my OPINION!!! Ansi: *Stares in silence* Julia: *Does the same* ---- Leif: Back at it again at Krispy Kreme *Does a backflip and kicks down the sign*. ---- Saraline: Everyone has a special ingredient that helps them save the day! What's yours? Wendell: CHICKEN STRIIIIPS!!!!! ---- Dennis: Someone please help! Leif: *Runs over* Hey! Dennis: Oh thank goodness- Leif: I'm a vegan *Runs away* Dennis: ... ---- Goodness: All I wanna tell you is that school's not important, be whoever you want to be. If you wanna be a dog, *barks*, y'know. ---- Category:Vines Category:Welcome to the Wayne Category:Shitposting Category:Rn most if it is Ansi and Saraline I'm sorry